


I Wrote These Instead of Sleeping Probably

by steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers



Series: The Author is Being Self indulgent and Borderline Creepy [24]
Category: Avathae (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, First In The Fandom, Fluff and Angst, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers/pseuds/steve_it_only_hurt_a_little_rogers
Summary: Might end up being a bunch of one shots of one of the middle van Wolfgang brothers and the love of his life. It might not. Depends on my mood.
Relationships: Tanith van Wolfgang/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Author is Being Self indulgent and Borderline Creepy [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/333352
Kudos: 1





	1. I Love You More Than All The Stars In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the webtoon Tanith van Wolfgang comes from Avathae. There's magic, adventure, it's beautifully colored and I simp so hard for the van Wolfgang princes and my OCs together that I don't want the creator to ever stop make new content so please give Avathae a read when you get the chance! 
> 
> https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/avathae/list?title_no=373852

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How was your day, dear?" Kikyo van Wolfgang yawned as she snuggled into her husband's chest. 

"Too long," Tanith grumbled, holding her closer, "It was all meetings and diplomacy today."

Kiki looked up at her forest green eyed love and put her hand through his wavy, collarbone length hair of the same color. Tanith buried his face in her neck so she could rub circles into his head. He instantly relaxed.

"Tan, you've been looking paler lately. Are you sure you're not working yourself too hard?"

Kiki quietly giggled at the tickle of his lips against her neck and Tanith took the opportunity to get her to make that sounds over and over. He realized that he hadn't been this close to his wife since Sango was born six months ago. Tanith lifted his head up so he could look into her coal black eyes. They were always bloodshot and heavy due to her own magic, but they seemed a little darker than usual today. 

"I'm fine, darling. Any day I work to protect my family is a good day," Tanith assured, "What about you? You were quieter than usual today."

"Eh it's nothing I haven't dealt with bef-."

Tanith put a finger on her lips and Kiki looked away in embarrassment. He leaned over so they made eye contact again. 

"Kikyo. Tell me."

Kiki closed her eyes and pulled at her short electric blue coils a bit before mumbling, 

"Someoneattackedmeandthebaby."

"What?"

"Someone attacked me and Sango when we went out for a walk," Kiki sighed, "Don't worry I took care of them. The baby's fine. I'm fine."

"But attacking a woman with a child is not fine! Were you ever going to tell me!"

"Probably not because I deal with it all the time! Ever since I was a baby!"

She turned on her side and didn't say anything more. The second youngest prince rubbed the back of his head in confusion. What on earth would anyone be attacking a peasant child for?

"Kikyo please talk to me," Tanith asked while wrapping his arms around her, "I promise I won't judge you. I'll try to understand-."

"But you never will. The only people who can understand are my mother and siblings."

Tanith thought for a moment, then a minute, then it came to him. But there was no way. The notion was absurd for anyone to think. 

"People really attack you and your family because you're of two different skin tones?"

"Yup," Kiki said quietly, "How dare my mother muck up such fair skin and beautiful hair? How dare our fathers allow themselves to be seduced by a such a migrant witch? My mother was born and raised in this country! My dads are the foreigners! They come from a land far east! _My_ father barely knew our language until Ma taught him!

I-I thought we would escape it in this kingdom and we did for a while. But when the twins and I married you and your brothers it was the same shit just a different place."

Kiki curled herself into a ball and Tanith climbed over until he was facing her again. He wiped off her tear stained face and made a mental note to ask Lykos and Anatolius about their situations in the morning. Kiki smiled a bit.

"Really, Tanith. I can deal with it."

"Not alone you won't, dear lady," he said with a kiss to her forehead. 

Kiki shook her head with a smile still on her face and pushed him over so she could lay on top of her husband. 

"I know. And I'm not. Every time someone says something to me or the baby, I remember what you said the day she was born."

"I love you both so much," Tanith smiled, lost in the recent memory, "I wouldn't trade you for all the stars in the sky. If I had to choose between being a rich King without you and a homeless peasant with you, I would ask 'Can I at least keep the clothes on my back?'."

"Exactly," Kiki yawned, "As long as that reigns true, I'm never alone." 

Not too soon after saying that, Tanith heard the soft snores that told him his wife was asleep. He looked over at the crib holding his little girl who somehow wiggled her way out of her blankets and stretched herself out like tree roots. The near middle-aged prince blinked away the tears threatening to fall from his own eyes and held his wife's hand.

"It will always be true Lady Kikyo. I mean what I say and I say what I mean. I love you my Queen and the perfect Princess we made from now to the rest of eternity."


	2. A Little Blurb Chapter 30 Inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanith literally has moss for 50% of his romantic brain cells.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You. Are. An. _Idiot_."

Tanith raised a confused eyebrow as Kikyo stopped leaning back in her chair and jerked her head towards the bartender.

"She wants to fuck you, Tan," Kiki smirked, "Hard by the way she's still staring."

The middle van Wolfgang felt his face turn red in realization of what the blue dressed woman was trying to imply. Kiki started laughing and slapped his shoulder. Tanith just buried his face in his hands.

"There's still time to take up her offer," his bright blue haired friend said.

"I'm not going too," he groaned before looking at Kiki.

It was Kiki's turn to be confused. 

"Why the hell not? Hell I want a piece of that!"

Tanith blushed deeper.

"I'm saving the first time for someone special."

"She looks pretty special to me, Tan. And you'll never know unless-."

Kikyo's advice died in her throat at the tender look her royal friend was giving her. 

"Believe me I know," Tanith said confidently, "I know the person I'm waiting for is a special one."

"If they're so special, why are you waiting?" Kiki mumbled with a blush in her voice.

"Because I don't want my manhood torn off for suggesting such a thing if she doesn't want it. She's prone to doing things like that."

Kiki rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair again. Tanith continued to smile at her flustered expression hoping he was finally reading something right. 

"You don't know if she's into it if you don't ask though idiot...maybe she does want to know what those fangs can do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bartender scene had me rolling for a good five minutes 💀


End file.
